Touched for the Very First Time
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny wants to be a model. Something bad happens at her photo shoot. Will she tell anyone or will she keep it a secret? Manny POV. Really bad summary just read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Like a virgin

Friday March 23 a day I'll never forget. I should have seen it coming I really should have but I wasn't thinking and now I'm scared for life.

March 23 I was happy ready to be famous... get my modeling career started. My mom was taking me to a photographer to get my photos done. I got there with a smile on my face as if nothing could go wrong but I was wrong I was very wrong.

I got to the photographers studio. It wasn't dirty but it wasn't clean it was decent. Didn't seem real professional but it was the only cheap one we could find at the moment. The guy looked nice he had welcoming brown eyes and nice hair, like he washed it everyday. So I was guessing that he was a pretty clean person. He told my mom that I was in good hands and our pictures would turn out great. That she could leave and come back in a few hours.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to leave I mean I can stay" My mom insisted

"No it's ok we'll be fine. We want to surprise you with how nice the pictures are going to look" he said

"Manny do you want me to stay?" My mom asked

It's like my mom knew that I wasn't in good hands that something was going to go wrong. But she didn't want to say anything thinking that she was wrong. So she gave me a signal to say yes. I didn't notice that signal till now I wish I did.

"No mom its ok I'm in good hands." I insisted "You can leave now I have my cell I'll call when we're done"

My mom looked at me.

"Are you sure Manny?" she said

"Yes mom you can go now" I said grabbing her hand and walking her towards the door "I'll be fine trust me"

I gave her a smile and she looked at me and then Tom the photographer. She took a deep breath in and started opening the door.

"Ok Manuela" she said while giving me a hug "If anything goes wrong just call my cell and I'll be here in a second." She whispered in my ear.

"Ok mom" I whispered in her ear

"I hope you have fun" She said with a smile "I'll be back later"

"Ok mom" I said "bye"

She gave me one more smile and left. I turned around and gave Tom a big smile.

"Ok let's get started" He said with a devilish smile "You can sit on the couch and I'll go get the outfit I want you to wear"

I sat on the couch it was kind of stiff but I couldn't complain. I looked on the coffee table where there were Polaroid pictures of different girls. They were all so pretty.

"I want to be just like them" I whispered to myself

I grabbed one and looked at it. The girl in the picture looked like she was 25. She has shoulder length blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. I looked at the back of it the girl was only 16.

"I can make you look like that" Tom said

I was startled and jumped a little. I turned around and gave Tom a smile.

"Ok where's my outfit?" I asked

"It's a birthday suit" Tom said with a smile

My heart suddnly dropped.

_"This guy is going to rape me" I thought_

"What?" I asked

I started to dig my hand in my purse for my cell phone. Tom then gave me a smile.

"I'm kidding…it's on the counter in the dressing room."

"Oh my gosh you had me so scared there" I said

"No don't worry I do it to all the girls just to see the reaction on there faces." He said "Sit back down and I'll get you something to drink"

I sat back on the couch and gazed at more of the girls I wish I was. He came and sat next to me with a sprite in his hand. Well at least what I thought was sprite. I put it down on the table. I gave him a smile; it was getting hot so I took off my jacket.

"You should drink that before it gets warm" he said

I gave him a smile and took a sip of my pop. We sat there for a wile and talked about what kind of things I wanted to do with my modeling career. It started to get warmer and I started taking more sips of my pop.

* * *

"…yeah so I really think you should try going out for those magazines" Tom said

"I should but I have to start now I'm going to go change" I said

I walked into the changing room. I was kind of woozy and things were getting blurry but this was my only shot of being a model. I saw the 2 piece bathing suit more like a bikini. I tried to lock the door but the lock was broken so I stuck my foot in front of it just in case someone comes and wanted to do who knows what in there. I had just put my top on when he knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done" I said

"Ok" he said

I was done putting on my clothes and just fixing my hair when he opened the door.

"Yay…you're done"

I gave him a smile. He walked up behind me and touched the strap of my top.

"It fits perfectly" he said

I could feel his warm breath on my neck so I tried to walk away. But he grabbed my shoulders and held on really tight.

"It's ok I won't hurt you I promise" He whispered

At this point I was scared of what he was going to do to me. I just took big breaths in didn't move, tried to hold back tears. He smelt my hair and rubbed his hands up and down my arm.

"When you sent your picture in the mail I knew you were beautiful but I didn't think I would like you this much" he whispered

I started to bite my lip, still trying to hold back the many tears that wanted to get out.

_"Why didn't I ask my mom to stay?"_ I thought to myself

I started to feel woozy again and my vision was getting blurrier. That's when it hit me that he had drugged me drink. I soon started to get light headed as he smelt my hair and rubbed his hand up and down my arms. His hand slowly went down to my back and he actually sqweezed my butt. Then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with Tom on top of me. I was on a bed it was cold and dark. This was the 3rd time I woke up. I was in and out of consciousness now. I was so numb I could barely feel the pain now. He finally got off of me and laid next to me on the bed. I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Why did you do that to me?" I asked

"Because I couldn't resist. I mean looking at you it's not like your a virgin"

I gave him an evil glare and got out of the bed. I ran to the living room area where my purse was. I picked up the phone and called my mom.

"Hi Manny" she said

"Hi mom" I said trying to hold back tears

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No I just want you to pick me up" I said

"Ok I'm on my way" she said

* * *

I put my clothes on and sat in the living room. I was hurting inside I didn't think it would hurt that bad because I had sex with Craig before but it did. It was almost like I was a virgin touched for the very first time. quotes from Maddona. My mom finally came and I ran to give her a hug.

"How did it go?" she asked

"It was fine" I said "Lets go"

I started walking towards the door but my mom held me back.

"Hold on I have to talk to Tom" she said

"I'm coming" Tom said

He came out of the room and gave my mom a smile.

"Come sit on the couch so we can talk" he said

My mom walked over to the couch and sat down. Tom sat down next to her and I just stood there. They both looked at me.

"Come sit down Manny, there's room on the couch" Tom said with a grin

The only seat was between Tom and my mom. I didn't want to sit close to him. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

"I want to stand" I said

"Ok" My mom said "So how did the pictures go?" she asked Tom

"We didn't start because the jeans wouldn't fit Manny…so I have to return them and get a bigger size"

"Oh" my mom said

"So maybe you guys can come back tomorrow?" he asked

"I'm busy tomorrow" I said

"How about Sunday?" he asked

"We're busy Sunday to" I replied

"We are?" my mom asked

"_Think Manny Think" _I thought

"Yeah…me and Emma are having a sleep over this weekend."

"Can't you postponed it?"

"No…we've been planning it for a month. Our first girls night out this summer…mom please"

"I'm sure there is another day that you guys can do it" My mom said

"Mom please?" I said

"I'm sure that we can figure out a different time" Tom said

"Awesome… ok bye!" I said starting to open the door

"Thank you very much Tom" My mom said getting up from the couch

"No problem I loved having Manny here"

"Manny say thank you to Tom" My mom said

"Thanks Tom" I said with a cheesy smile

"Well I'll see you guys soon?" Tom asked

"Yeah, soon" My mom said

"Can I talk to Manny really quick? I have to give her some things to do in front of the mirror." Tom said

"Ok I'll be waiting in the car Manny" my mom said while shutting the door

As I heard the door shut I wanted to run. I felt a gush of wind blow in through the window as Tom gave me a sick smile. He walked closer to me, I could smell his breath. I never noticed it before but it smelt like alcohol he probably drank a lot.

"What happened today. You don't tell anyone" He said his warm breath on my face

I nodded my head. I didn't want to say anything to him, just seeing him made me want to cry.

"Ok you can go home to mommy now. I'll see you soon" he said

I walked away and shut the door really hard.

"That's the last time I'll be seeing you" I said


	2. Kodak Moment

Chapter 2- Kodak Moment

I couldn't sleep that night. Actually I couldn't sleep that whole weekend. I was to scared to sleep on my bed, I was to scared to close my eyes I was to scared to even move. It was kind of like when I watched darkness falls, I knew the lady wasn't there but I could still feel her. But it was kind of different because Tom wasn't a character he was real.

* * *

I went to school the next week really tired. I could barely keep my eyes open while I was getting stuff out of my locker. I was bending down to grab my books when someone placed there hands on my shoulders.

"Did you miss me?" the person whispered

I slowly closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. Cause instantly Tom's face popped into my head.

"This is the part where you're supposed to say…of course I missed you Craig you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have" Craig said taking his hands off my shoulders

I slowly got up and gave Craig a stare. It wasn't an evil stare because I wasn't mad at him it was kind of like an "I'm not feeling good type of stare."

"You weren't expecting someone else were you?" He asked

"No" I said "I'm just really tired"

"I tried calling your cell this weekend but you didn't pick up" Craig said

"I was busy" I replied

"Well you should be ever since your photos shoot. Must be fun getting all those calls from agents" he said with a smile

I gave him another one of those stares.

"Oh well the bells about to ring so I have to go to my first class" He said

He was about to bend over and give me a kiss but I pulled away.

"You don't want to be late for class" I said

Craig gave me a look. Like what's going on with you type of look. I shut my locker and started walking away. I felt bad for what I did but at this moment I didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

I walked into the bath room and sat in a bathroom stall. I tried not to cry but I did I let out tears thousands of them that wouldn't stop. Someone walked into the bathroom and I slowly started to hold in my tears. I took a big breath in and wiped my face. I opened the stall door to see Paige standing in front of the mirror. She gave me a smile and continued to do her stuff. I walked up to the mirror my self and tried to fix my self up.

"Hey Manny, what's wrong why were you crying?" she asked

Paige and I hadn't really been best buddies ever since prom. Actually we barely talked but she was the only one that actually knew what I was going to through. I didn't say anything I just kept on looking in the mirror.

"Did Craig break up with you?" she asked

"No" I replied "I'm just not feeling good"

"Well how was the photo shoot? I'm sure was you took really hot pictures" she said with a smile.

"Right great pictures!" I sarcastically said "Now why are you wasting your time talking to me?"

"Manny what's going on?" Paige asked

"Nothing" I replied "Paige can't you mind your own business for 2 minuets"

I dried my hands and stared walking out the door. Paige grabbed my arm and tried to stop me.

"We may not be the closest Manny but we were always best friends. Please just tell me what is wrong."

At that point I started crying. I couldn't tell anyone else because no one else would understand it. Paige slowly let go of my hand and had this look on her face. But this look I can't name because I had never seen it before.

"Tom raped me" I said thru the tears "He raped me"

I collapsed to the cold floor. My face in my hands crying, Paige came and sat next to me wrapping her arms around me. I don't know why I told her. I don't know why I couldn't just hold it in and walk away like I was fine. But for some reason something was pushing me to tell someone anyone and luckily it spilled out on Paige.

"And it's all my fault" I said "It's all my fault"

"No it's not" Paige said rubbing my back "It's not your fault"

The first bell rang as Paige and I sat there.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" I asked

"Yeah but who cares, my best friend is in pain. I'll be late to every class just to make her feel better."

I didn't know Paige was that nice. Maybe it was because she knew what I was going thru or she just felt really bad for me. But just the fact that she was there made Paige seem like a really good friend.

I got up and Paige did to. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks Paige thanks a lot. You're the first person I told."

"Don't worry Hun I'm here for you. Even though before it didn't seem like it you are one of my bestest friends."

I gave her another smile as I wiped away one more tear from the bottom of my eye. This was kind of like a Kodak moment like why wasn't someone there to take a picture.

"Your one of my best friends to" I whispered

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"And this is only the beginning Manny. Even though it seems like your life is over it is. You still have me and Craig and Emma and your parents you'll be fine. And you'll be perfect once he's in jail."

"That means I would have to tell the police." I said with a confused look

"Yeah…you have to tell the police" Paige replied

"I'm not telling anyone else Paige, it's just you and me and tom who know" I said

"No Manny you have to tell the police you have to tell an adult."

"I'm not telling anyone Paige. I don't even know why I told you." I said almost yelling

"Because you know I can help you" Paige replied

"No you can't…because I don't kneed help Paige" I yelled

"Manny yes you do…your in denial now but pretty soon you'll figure out that you do"

The Kodak moment was now gone. I didn't need any help…and right now the only help Paige would give would be leaving me a lone.

"Manny hun…" Paige started

"Paige I don't need help" I whispered "I'm fine"

I left the bathroom with anger, I swear steam was about to come out of my ears. I was about to cry but I just held it in. Paige stepped out of the bathroom. I could feel her stare.

"If you don't tell someone Manny, I will" She said

Her voice was echoing thru the air. I could tell she was really concerd and she wanted to help but I didn't want her to. I regretted telling her now, I just wanted to go home and curl up under my covers and disapper. But unfortunately I couldn't do that. I turned around and gave Paige a glare.

"It's my life Paige. You cant tell me what to do to it. So mind your own business…I'm fine" I yelled

Yup…the Kodak moment was over for sure. I knew it was to good to be true.

* * *

Hey,

i changed my um...profile thing if you want to look at it.

Ashley


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 3- Mixed Emotions

I am so scared that Paige actually is going to tell someone. Maybe she was just trying to scare me! I don't know but I am pretty freaked. For some reason I don't want anyone to know…especially my mom. Because then she would go crazy on me and ask me why I didn't tell her. I mean that day was the worst day of my life! I don't want to remember it anymore! If it was only me that knew about it I know I would forget it but now that Paige knows she's probably going to tell the whole world. Just like she told everyone I was pregnant. She said she was trying to help me by telling everyone that I was pregnant it didn't help at all…well maybe it did. HELP PEOPLE START MORE RUMORS ABOUT ME!

* * *

When I got home that day I went to my bedroom and cried for an hour. Cried because I was raped, cried because Paige might spill. I wouldn't have stopped until I heard someone IM me on my computer. I wiped my eyes and walked over to the computer. It was Paige.

A1chick- Manny hey hun I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to be mean. I promise I won't tell anyone even though I really want to. I know your there so just say something please!

Paige was probably telling the truth maybe she wouldn't tell anyone.

SmileyGurl- Hey…it's ok I'm fine as long as you don't tell anyone!

A1chick- Good so I've been so scared that you hated me or something. I don't want something like last year to happen again.

Smileygurl- Yeah I hope we don't go to prom in the same dress again and then have you end up tearing it off.

A1chick- Yeah I know lol well I got to go I'll talk to you later sweets.

Smileygurl- Yeah later

Paige signed off

I kind of felt good now. Knowing that Paige wasn't going to tell anyone atleast I hope she wasn't. I can trust Paige not to tell anyone right? Of course I can! Once Paige signed of Craig signed on immediately iming me.

OverxPosed- Hi

Smileygurl- Hi

OverxPosed- Paige told me why your acting the way you are and we have to talk about it.

Smileygurl- What Paige told? Craig I can explain

OverxPosed- Just come over so we can talk about it ok Manny.

Smileygurl- Aren't you mad I didn't tell you?

OverxPosed- No because I should have figured it out

Craig signed off.

Oh my Gosh Paige did tell someone. What am I going to tell Craig now? He's probably going to tell someone else. OMG what am I going to do?

"Mom I'm going to Craig's" I yelled as I walked out side

* * *

The humid summer air swept my face as I started walking to Craig's. I was trying to think of what to say to him.

"Craig I didn't tell you I was raped because…" I said to myself

Now there were more emotions mixed in my head. I thought I was going to like faint of something. I sensed tears so I bit my bottom lip. I got to Craig's house and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Craig yelled

It wasn't to late I could just leave now. Leave a flee Canada maybe go to the states like Minnesota I think I have a cousin that lives in Minnesota or California yes it's very hot there. I can start a new life, get a new identity so then I would never have to think about it again. That's a good idea…I started to turn around when the door opened. My heart started to beat faster. God I hate Paige now.

"Manny where are you going?" he asked

I slowly turned back around with a smile on my face.

"I didn't think you were going to come so I was going to leave"

"We have to talk Manny." Craig said

"Craig I didn't want to tell you because…" I started but Craig interrupted me

"Lets go to the garage and talk about it…not out here"

* * *

Craig and I walked to the very familiar garage of his. Mixed with good memories and bad. I stood there as I watched Craig pacing back and forth trying to think of what to say. He finally looked at me and then gave me a hug. His warmth made me want to melt. I couldn't stop myself. I was about to blab to Craig. I could feel my nose sting as I started to cry. Craig still hugging me…I started to cry.

"Manny it's going to be ok" he said

"No it's not…everything…everything is going wrong now. Your probably mad at me because Paige had to tell you and my moms probably going to find out and then there are going to be more rumors at school."

Craig and I stood there him still holding me.

"I understand why Paige had to tell me…I understand why you didn't want everyone to know"

"But that won't stop the rumors they'll say that I wanted it and I didn't" I cried

"Manny I don't think any teenage girl would want it but I guess we didn't learn from last time."

I quickly pulled away from Craig still holding his arms and looking him in the eyes.

"Last time?" I asked "You mean with Paige?"

"Paige has been pregnant before to?" Craig asked

"Pregnant? Who said anything about being pregnant?" I asked

Craig pulled away from me also now we weren't touching.

"Paige told me you were pail because you were pregnant again."

I shook my head. "Pregnant no…at least I don't think so."

"Then what's going on?" Craig asked

Since I know he wouldn't leave me a lone about it I was going to spill my guts out to Craig to.

* * *

10 min later

"…and that's the story" I ended

Craig was there with a shocked face. My nose started to hurt again but I didn't want to cry. Craig gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Manny" Craig said

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want to remember it so try not to talk about it ok?"

"Yeah" Craig replied

Craig took easier than what I thought he would. I'm happy he knows now and hopefully Paige doesn't' tell anyone anything else.


End file.
